1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for adding a fluid additive into an extrudable food mass, and more particularly, to an improved extruder die assembly and method for using same to impart a distinct colored and/or flavored pattern into an extrudable food mass during extrusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of extrusion devices is prevalent in a number of industries, especially the food industry. Utilized to produce a variety of products such as ready-to-eat (R-T-E) cereals, snack foods and confections, extrusion remains prominent among food processes because of its versatility and efficiency.
Food processes utilizing extrusion devices typically include an edible substance such as dough which is introduced into a device and conveyed via a screw pump to an inlet where the substance is forced through an extruder die. The extruder die may perform a variety of functions: it may form or shape the extrudate; it may divide the extrudate into a multiple extrudates; it may inject an additive substance into the extrudate; and it may compress and reduce the cross-sectional area of the extrudate. Examples of devices used for extrusion of food products are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,858,217; 3,314,381; and 5,639,485. While extrusion dies have evolved over the years, the method by which an additive substance is supplied and injected into the extrudate has remained essentially unchanged.
For Example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,217 to Benson, the introduction of coloring matter, such as a colored liquid dye, is accomplished via a series of apertures 40, 42, 44 disposed in the bridging strips 32, 34, 36 and supplied by horizontal passages 52, 54, 55 which are in fluid communication with the dye reservoir 46. The supplying of the liquid dye from the dye reservoir 46 to series of apertures 40, 42, 46 is by means of gravitational force. According to the Benson ""217 device, dough material 18 is extruded through a divider block 22 which forces the dough material 18 to divide or spread around the bridging strips 32, 34, 36 so that voids 38 are formed into which the coloring matter is introduced via the series of apertures 40, 42, 44.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,381 to Fries et al., the fluid injection assembly is comprised of a hollow tubular injection member 29 in a helical spiral configuration, which includes a bore 37 through which pressurized injection fluid is supplied from a source 25 to a plurality of longitudinally spaced bores 39 into a distributing channel 38. The fluid along the length of channel 38 is injected into the passing dough as a substantially longitudinally continuous spiral band extending from substantially the central axis of the dough to either the outer face of the dough or a point short thereof. However, the Fries et al. ""381 device is primarily adapted to relatively low pressure comestible extrusions.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,485 to Weinstein et al. and its related patents, disclose a method and apparatus for adding additives in flowing dough to make complexly patterned multicolored extrudates. The Weinstein et al. ""485 invention and its progeny all disclose a high pressure extrusion device comprising an extruder die insert 20 which includes means for imparting at least one interstitial gap in the flowing dough by means of a plurality of dividing passageways (e.g., 44, 45, 46) formed by die dividing members 47. An additive (e.g., a food color or a second colored dough) may be injected via a plurality or array of evenly spaced food color injection ports 48 formed on the downstream side of die dividing member 47. The injection ports 48 are in fluid communication with a pressurized color supply 18 by means of a supply ports 52, 54, 56 and supply passageway 50. The color fluid tends to fill the interstitial gaps in the flowing dough between passageways (e.g., 44, 45, 46) formed by and behind the die dividing members 47 to create a line in the shape of dividing members 47 in the extruded dough. The die insert 20 also includes notches 57 which are used to isolate the color fluid injected into the interstitial gap from spreading to the interior surface wall of die insert 20 thereby reducing if not eliminating the leakage on color fluid onto the outside of the extruded dough. Additionally, the die insert 20 can further include a means for sealing (e.g., xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d rings 60 and 62 as depicted) the color fluid supply reservoir 58 against premature admixture with dough.
In addition to the die insert element, the Weinstein et al. ""485 invention also comprises a reducing passageway 25 whereby the extrudate""s cross-sectional area is significantly reduced. At high operating pressures, the convergence of the passageway 25 inherently creates a significant back pressure on the downstream side of the extruder die insert 20 which, in turn, can contribute to and promote the clogging of the individual injection ports 48. Moreover, the utilization of notches 57, sealing means 60, 62 and multiple enclosed injection ports 48 further complicates the design of the die insert making it harder to clean and maintain. Finally, injecting color fluid at discrete locations into downstream voids or interstitial gaps to disperse the fluid in a generally uniform manner requires precise control of flow rates, internal pressures, and viscosity of the extrudate and various additives. Furthermore, the design of each die insert 20 is limited to the physical constraints imposed by the previously mentioned design elements.
What is needed is an extruder die capable of operating at a variety of operating pressures which has improved seal characteristics and is simpler and easier to maintain and whose injection mechanism is less prone to clogging and blockages.
The present invention overcomes many of the shortcomings inherent in previous methods and systems addressing extruder die assemblies. The present invention comprises an improved extruder die assembly and method for using same to impart a distinct colored and/or flavored pattern into an extrudable food mass during the extrusion process.
In one embodiment, the system comprises an extruder die assembly and method for using same which includes a forming section and an injection section fabricated as a matching set. When properly aligned and coupled, the matching set forms a peripheral reservoir manifold, internal to the die assembly, through which a fluid additive may be supplied via a supply port to at least one and more preferably a plurality of capillary channels which in turn impart a distinct cross-sectional design into a flowing mass of a first extrudate.
In another embodiment, the system and method for using the present invention includes partitioning the internal peripheral reservoir manifold so that a plurality of supply ports may be used to allow different colors and/or flavors to be injected at different locations in the distinct cross-sectional design.
In another embodiment, the system and method for using same utilizes multiple matched sets of forming sections and injection sections in tandem to impart multiple pattern designs into an extrudable food mass.
In another embodiment, the system and method for using same utilizes multiple matched sets of forming sections and injection sections in tandem to impart multiple pattern designs of differing colors and/or flavors into an extrudable food mass.
In another embodiment, the system and method for using same utilizes a converging nozzle to decrease the extrudate""s cross-sectional area while maintaining the distinct cross-sectional design pattern imparted into the extrudate.
Thus, in accordance with one feature of the invention, the present invention is comprised of an extruder die assembly capable of operating at a variety of operating pressures which has improved seal characteristics and is simpler and easier to maintain. Moreover, the performance of the extruder die assembly of the present invention is more stable in that surging of the fluid additive is inhibited thereby resulting in a continuous well defined pattern being injected into the extrudable food mass.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the present invention is comprised of an extruder die assembly whose injection mechanism is less prone to clogging and blockages. The system of the present invention allows the flow of the extrudable food mass to be momentarily halted without permanently plugging the supply passageways or injection section(s).